Christmas Cookies
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: Damon can't stop thinking about Elena. Fantasies of her drive him crazy, day and night...but on this particular day he is going to get what he wants whether Elena likes it or not. Holiday Exchange OneShot. LEMON


_a/n: this was written for the author2author exchange on livejournal for xxsummerfairyxx's prompt._

Damon watched as Elena worked around the kitchen, rolling dough into balls and setting them on the sheet. The oven beeped to announce it was at temperature and she rushed a little more to get the new set of Christmas cookies into the oven. Caroline had roped her into baking ten dozen for the Mystic Falls annual bake sale, and in turn, Elena had roped him into helping her. He had been _helping _for the past three hours, and by helping he meant sitting there and supervising. She shut the oven and turned to face him, a sheet of sweat breaking out over her chest.

The deep v of her blood red tshirt cut low over her cleavage and he wondered if she'd worn that to tease him. She wiped the back of her hand across her forehead, smearing flour across her face. He held back the smirk as she came to sit beside him on the stool, slouching against the island and then laying her head down on her arm. He watched her eyes close, her breath slightly uneven as she worked to relax a bit from the stress of what she still had left to do. She was still for a few minutes and he wondered if she'd fallen asleep, taking the moment of peaceful silence to look at her.

Her lips were slightly open as she breathed through lips he ached to kiss. Lips he'd dreamed of kissing, lips he'd forced himself upon. His fingers inched on their own closer to her before he caught the movement and stopped himself. Her eyes fluttered open and she shot out of the stool suddenly, swearing and running to the stove. "What?" he asked watching her press buttons on the stove.

"I forgot to set the damn timer. How long was I sitting there?"

Damon shrugged, watching her intently always felt like an eternity to him, an eternity of waiting, of wanting, of searching himself for the guts to try and make a move one last time. "A few minutes. Three maybe."

She nodded and turned back to the timer, setting it for what she hoped was the right time. "I'll be glad when this is all over."  
>"I still can't believe you let Caroline do this to you." Damon said, sitting back and crossing his arms.<p>

Elena turned to glare at him. "It's Christmas, Damon. You know, the time for giving."

Damon watched as she tugged her hair back from her neck. It was snowing outside but the heat from the oven and the rush of adrenaline from all the baking was heating her from the inside out. His gaze wasn't helping her much either and she tugged her hair up into a high ponytail, swallowing thickly as his eyes darkened immediately. Damon took in the long line of her neck, the sensual flush of her skin, the tempting pulse beneath that was surely pumping delicious blood through her veins. He craved to taste her, not just her blood but every inch of her.

He imagined brushing the bowls of batter and dough ingredients to the floor, holding her down against the island and kissing every spot he could reach. He imagined the feel of her skin under his hands, the soft sighs of her pleasure against his face. _Time for giving? He'd like to see what she could give him. _"Good thing I'm here helping you then. I'd feel guilty if I was just sitting at home doing nothing while you worked our butt off."

She snorted, looking at the stool he hadn't moved _his butt _from in over an hour. "Oh yeah, you've been a big help."

He pushed back from the island, coming around to stand in front of her. She backed up instinctively, the predatory gaze sending her heart racing. Damon heard it, imagined how the rapid pulses would feel under his hands, under his lips. He backed her against the counter, his fangs out, his hands on either side of her body. He saw her tremble, saw her eyes dart around the room looking for an escape. He didn't want her to be afraid, but he wasn't sure he could continue to simply dream, to imagine every time he was with her.

He was tired of imagining what her skin would feel like; he just needed to touch her. He was tired and dreaming about how she would taste; he just needed to kiss her. He could pretend he knew how incredible it would feel to have her as much as he wanted, but until he actually had her, this ache would not subside. "How long until those cookies are done?"

"Huh?" she wasn't sure what he was up to, but those were the last words she'd expected to come out of his mouth. "Ten minutes maybe."

"Good enough, for now."

She still didn't understand until he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her to the counter. "I can't take it anymore Elena. Every time I look at you my mind go's crazy thinking about all the things I want to do with you, imagining the way my name would sound on your lips as you come for me."

Elena shivered at his words, but for an entirely new reason. She'd fantasized things of her own over the course of the afternoon, nearly every time they'd been together in fact. "What else do you imagine?"

He smirked, the scent of her arousal, her perfume mixing with the baking cookies. It sent all his senses, human and vampire on high alert as he slipped his fingers under the back of her shirt. "How soft your skin would feel." He caressed her with his thumbs, moaning slightly. "Like silk."

"What else?" her heart was hammering in her chest now, he could hear her blood rushing through her veins.

"I imagine what your lips would taste like if I were to actually kiss you when you were willing." He stepped closer between her legs, her thighs brushing against his waist. She held her breath, her eyes closing but their lips never connected.

When she looked, she saw that he was close but waiting for her to finish the distance. "I want you Elena, but I have to know that you want me to. I've imagined taking you a thousand ways, different places, different scenarios and while a twisted part of me finds pleasure in the thought of taking you without permission, I need to know you're as desperate as I am."

She nodded, her fingers tangling in the hair at the back of his neck. "I am, trust me."

"I don't think you are." He shook his head, still holding back. He slipped one hand between them, running his finger over the front crease of her jeans.

She sucked in a breath, instantly getting wetter even from the simple touch. "Damon."

The first moan went straight to him, and he had to grit his teeth to keep from biting her already. What was it about this girl that made him lose almost complete control? "Tell me what you want Elena."

"You." She squirmed on the counter, desperate to get closer to him. "I want you."

The need was clear in her voice, and he didn't bother holding back the smirk. "Good." He finally gave in and kissed her, his tongue slipping between her teeth to find hers.

She tasted better than he'd imagined, and if it had anything to do with the baking, he would have to make it a rule she never left the kitchen. She tasted sweet, his body suddenly on a sugar rush as his once gentle hands turned rough. She gasped into the kiss, tugging his hair and moving her lips down his chin. He'd never imagined that she would be the one to take the reins, but real life so far was definitely better than any fantasy he'd ever had. The bell dinged on the oven, pulling them back to reality.

She gasped and pushed him away, slipping from the counter and grabbing a mit. Once the cookies were placed on top of the stove to cool she turned back to him. He'd expected that she would change the subject, that she would pretend like nothing had happened, but she didn't. He felt her palm press to his chest as she backed him against the fridge. He'd only dreamed that she could have been like this, that she would need him as badly as he needed her. "Where were we?"

"Really?"

She nodded, fisting her hand in his shirt and pulling him with her towards the island. "By any chance, have you ever imagined making love to me in the kitchen?"

He laughed, pushing two large mixing bowls back and lifting her up. "Recently to be honest."

"Mmmm." She tugged his shirt over his head, her nails raking over his chest and shoulders. "Show me."

That was the only encouragement Damon needed. He unbuttoned her jeans and tugged them unceremoniously down her legs. He caught a glimpse of the green lace boyshorts she was wearing before she pulled him back for a kiss. "If I show you the full fantasy, it will involve a big mess." He warned, unbuckling his belt, laying her down as he bent down to kiss along her inner thigh.

Elena gasped at the feel of his sharp fangs scraping against her skin, but she didn't protest. "Save it for a day when I don't need all this crap." Her voice was extremely breathless, but she found the gasp when she felt one long finger slip inside her.

Damon watched her buck up and she pushed herself into a seated position. Her fingers wound in his hair, pulling his lips back to her neck. "Enough teasing Damon, fuck me already."

"You swear in my fantasies to." He chuckled against her neck, pressing hot kisses to her skin.

Her hands dipped low between them and pushed his pants down his hips. "I think we've had enough foreplay for the time being."

"Every day with you is like foreplay." He admitted, sliding her to the edge of the island so she was nearly teetering off the edge.

"I'm going to take that as sweet." She laughed, the glee cut short as the first brush of his hardened tip startled her. "Damon."

He closed his eyes, remembering everything in this moment. The way his name sounded on her lips, the exact smell of Christmas and arousal, the intense drumroll before he completely delved inside of her. All of it, he imprinted on his memory, which was a good thing for when he opened his eyes he found he was staring at a half sleepy Elena leaning against the island as the cookies baked. She opened one eye to look at him, taking in the frustrated glare and sitting up. "God damn imagination." He muttered and pushed away to walk into the living room.

With a glance at the oven's timer she chased after him. "What's wrong Damon?"

He was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands, more muttering. "I can't take this anymore." It had been a fantasy, the whole damn thing ever since she'd jumped up to start the timer. His need and lust had barreled out of control into full on hallucinations. "You! You are what's wrong."

She stepped back, shocked at the venom in his voice as he raked his hands through his hair and turned to face her. "What are you talking about?"

"You, wearing that shirt and inviting me over here knowing damn well I wasn't going to help. Coming to sit next to me at the island just to plain out torture me with your closeness. I can't take it anymore Elena, and I won't sit here while you continue to seduce me with absolutely no intention of following through with it."

"Are you calling me a tease?" she stepped toward him, her own glare on her face.

"No, I'm calling you a girl." He spat and closed the distance between them a little more until they were shouting in each other's face.

"I can't help that Damon. What would you rather me be?"

"A woman." He gripped her waist roughly in his hands, tugging her close to him. "If you want me so damn bad that you will use any excuse to get me here, to be close to me then you want me bad enough to make a move."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She jutted her chin out, determined not to give into him. So what if her subconscious had done exactly everything he'd just called her out on. So what if she wanted him? She wasn't ready to admit it and he was just going to have to get used to that fact.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Stop lying Elena. Aren't you sick of lying?"

She was silent for a few minutes, not moving, not talking- barely breathing. And then she was in his arms, her fingers in his hair, her lips glued to his. Damon felt himself being backed against the couch. He grunted slightly when the arm hit the back of his knees, sending them tumbling backwards onto the cushions, but they held tight to each other. Her tongue seeked entrance and he would have been a fool to deny her what she wanted now. As there kisses battled for dominance, Elena slipped her hands under his shirt and raked her nails along his chest and abs.

He pulled back, letting her win the kiss and growled in her ear. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking what I want Damon, and what I want is you." She dipped her lips to his neck, biting and sucking herself.

He fisted one hand in her long dark hair, the other clenching her ass as he rolled his hips up against hers. They moved together, searching through their jeans for the needed friction to keep their release from driving them crazy. Once his shirt was on the floor, and hers had joined it Damon slipped his hand between them and worked her jeans open. She attempted to do the same, kissing down his bare chest, but the struggle to get undressed, with minimal break of contact landed them on the floor with Damon pressed tightly on top of her. She shrieked in laughter, her arms up by her head as the look in his eyes darkened intensely.

The timer on the stove beeped to signal that the cookies were done but he shook his head. "You're not going anywhere. Let them burn."

"But Caroline-"

"God dammit Elena, I will not let this moment escape us. If I have to make two dozen cookies to make up for this set I will, but you are not getting off this carpet until we've had our ways with each other. Do you understand me?"

She nodded, a smile she couldn't help creeping across her face. "Get on with it then."

He growled and nibbled down her stomach, hooking his fingers in the loops of her jeans and sliding them quickly, panties and all down he legs. All that was left was her bra which she made quick work off while he tossed his jeans in the piling of clothing. Bare legs tangled as sweat slicked bodies stuck together. She caught the first whiff of burnt dough as he slid into her but she didn't say anything. This feeling, this final joining of them was worth losing the dozen cookies over. He moved inside her, slow at first until her moans and cries turned to mumbled begging for more.

She knew that he was rocking her against the carpet, she could feel the rug burn on her back, but she relished in it. It made it feel more real, and she clung to him as they worked together, bringing the other higher. The lights from the Christmas tree she'd put up last week glittered in his eyes as he looked down at her and she smiled. His love was the only Christmas present she'd asked for this year, and Santa finally came through for her this time. She felt his thighs flex above her as she clenched tightly around him. He moaned her name, his breath hot on her face.

A shiver ran through her as their eyes connected, coming together, moving as one. He called out his name, her fingers tightening around his as he held her arms above her head. He used the leverage to move faster and she was sure he'd tapped into his vampire powers now. "Don't stop Damon." She cried, feeling the climax finally reach her. Damon grunted as she tightened near painfully around him, quickly losing himself at the sight of her beautifully twisted face as she came for him. "Wow." Was all she could manage at first as he landed on the carpet next to her.

"Wow?" he chuckled and pulled her tightly against his chest. "That's all you got for me is wow?"

"That's all I could think of." She admitted, pressing kisses to his chest and shoulder.

"You should probably go get those cookies." He reminded, laughing when she bounced up. He watched her long, naked body move as she grabbed his shirt and tugged it over her head as she rushed into the kitchen.

A faint haze of smoke came out with cookies, the smell awful as he laughed, standing slowly to tug on his jeans and nothing else. He came into the kitchen to watch Elena dump the twelve, small black discs that had once been cookies into the garbage. "Do you remember what you said?" she turned to him smiling, taking in the sight of a recently sexed Damon.

His hair was messed beautifully, his jeans dangerously low on his hips. "I did say something about baking didn't I?" he grimaced, coming around to stare at the waiting mixing bowls.

"Yep." She pushed the chocolate chip dough toward him with the rolling pin. "Get to work Mr. Salvatore. It's time you pay your dues."

He watched her walk away, her long legs bare since she was still only in his shirt. He'd never seen a more beautiful sight. "I would be glad to pay my dues another way."

She saw the predatory look in his eye and laughed, taking a seat at the stool he'd been warming for two hours. "Maybe after the cookies are done."

He groaned and began kneading, only making a show so she would laugh. Truthfully, he'd have baked a three tiered cake if it meant seeing her smile and know that she was his now.

_a/n: yay! My first prompt filled. _


End file.
